When Angels Fall
by BittersweetRegrets
Summary: AU When Angels fall…all hell breaks loose…literally. Kagome gets an impossible mission as her only chance to go back to Heaven. Things become even more absurd when she finds out that Tempters were out to stop her. Particularly one hot half-demon. InuxKag


**Disclaimer**: I _**don't**_ own the anime series Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wish I did but, unfortunately, I really don't. Rumiko Takahashi owns them and all rights belong to her, not me. Period. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

…

**Summary**: AU When Angels fall…all hell breaks loose…_literally_. When Kagome suddenly gets kicked out of Heaven with an impossible mission as her only chance to get back, she unwittingly embarks on it, unwilling to give up her angelic status and live a mortal life. However, what seems to be an odd mission becomes even more absurd, and dangerous, when she finds out that Tempters were out to stop her. Particularly one disturbingly hot half-demon. InuxKag

…

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

_**When Angels Fall…**_

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

…

**Prologue:**

…

**--- The After Place****, Judgment****Room****---**

Kagome was in trouble. Again. Of course, that was pretty normal since she _was_ infamous for her mischievous ways. But this time, it seems that the Council has finally had enough of her mischievous pranks. Well, she could always pray for heavenly mercy. Couldn't she?

She turned her vivid brown eyes towards the elevated panel where she knew, even though she couldn't see through the hazy mist that obscured the image of the vast throne room, the Council of Elders were sitting—or floating, depending on their moods—regarding her with disapproval as always. She almost rolled her eyes in exasperation. Almost. She wasn't stupid enough to give them more reason to be, well, _displeased_ with her.

Her white wings twitched, the only visible sign of her impatience and nervousness, brushing against her elaborately embroidered pristine white tunic that was made even more ornate with fine lines and shades of gold. Her wavy black hair flowed freely behind her, cascading down beautifully against the exposed golden skin of her back until it reached past her waist. Her dainty feet were encased in soft, brown sandals which were hidden from view by the length of the skirt of her tunic.

It was too quiet.

Should she be worried?

She tried to peek and see what the Council of Elders' expressions were. She could definitely sense a grim acceptance in the air. Was that good or bad? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that it did not bode well for her if the "Old Gramps", as she had saucily dubbed them after the second time that she was summoned and punished in the past, did not just come right out and scold her as they usually did. She hadn't gone that far, had she? It was just a stupid prank, for heaven's sake!

When the Council finally spoke, it was apparent that she had, in fact, gone too far this time.

_Uh-oh._

"Angel Kagome, Guardian rank 3, you have been summoned by the Council of Elders in accordance to your recent behavior here at the After Place," The First of the Three Elders, Saint Justice said, more like stated in that no-nonsense tone of voice of his.

_'__Misbehavior, really_,' she thought wryly as she sweat dropped.

"If memory serves me correctly, you have been a frequent _guest_ of ours over the decades, young one," Saint Truth murmured dryly from where he sat on the other side of the obscured elevated panel.

"Yes, indeed. How have you been, dear?" Saint Faith greeted cheerfully in his normal oblivious-to-everything-but-the-good-in-the-world way.

"I have been fine, thank you, Saint Faith," Kagome murmured meekly, trying to look demure.

_'__Demure__? Ha! Yeah, right!'_ she snorted in her head.

"Now then, you do know why you have been summoned here, correct?" Saint Justice asked.

"Umm…I think?"

"You know very well why, young one!" Saint Truth retorted with a trace of sarcasm on his voice. "Surely you did not forget so quickly that not only did you neglect your duties as a Guardian Angel, but you also have an uncanny penchant for meddling with the affairs of others. To top it all off, you also set fire on your superior's robe! And those are the least of the things that you are being charged of. You really are mischief incarnate!"

"But, sir, Miroku deserved it! He was being his usual perverted self again!" Kagome protested indignantly.

"Regardless of which, one should not act so disrespectfully towards ones' superior!" Saint Truth said sharply.

"Never fear, Head Guardian Angel Miroku shall also receive his due punishment," Saint Justice assured her calmly. "But we are missing the point here. We are here to discuss _your_ punishment."

Kagome gulped. _'Here it comes…'_

"After careful consideration, the Council has come to the conclusion of what your fitting punishment should be. We hereby sentence you to be stripped of your wings and heavenly powers and sent to the mortal world, the Earth."

Kagome's mind reeled. Earth? _Earth_?! They were banishing _her_ to a mortal realm, to _live_ a _mortal_ life?! There was absolutely **no** **way** in heaven and hell that she would allow them to strip her of everything that was familiar to her! And, hey, she _liked_ being an Angel!

"You can't do that to me!" Kagome shrieked hysterically. "I don't want to be a human! They're so dull and boring! Please don't send me down there! I don't want to go there! I'll do anything! I promise that I'll be good from now on! I'll be the soul of obedience, I swear!"

"Calm down, dear," Saint Faith said soothingly. "Saint Justice has not yet finished what he was saying. There's more. We are giving you a chance in order to retain your previous status as an Angel. Of course, you have to earn it. So we are assigning you on a mission."

"You are to look for something _everybody_ has searched for these past centuries and which _nobody_ has found so far in order to be given a chance to get back your Angelic status. The odds are, of course, totally against you since nobody has succeeded for so long that we have all but given up hope in retrieving that precious something." Saint Truth's voice held an unusual mixture of matter-of-factness and a nostalgic tone in it.

"Yes," Saint Justice agreed grimly. "It has been so long that we have all but forgotten about it. All that we can remember now is so vague that it's quite irrelevant and useless." He turned to Kagome. "This is the only way to be able to return and I'm afraid that your chance in being successful is quite dim and relatively low. Add the fact that the mission itself is very dangerous. Many have lost their lives in their pursuit on this mission. Are you certain that you wish to embark on it?"

"Yes, sir, I am." Kagome nodded, her face determined.

"But being a mortal is not such a bad thing, you know." Saint Faith commented.

"I am determined, sir. I _will_ succeed in accomplishing whatever the task is."

Saint Justice sighed.

"You have to hand it to the girl, she's got guts." Saint Truth remarked grudgingly.

"Very well. We shall grant you a portion of your heavenly powers in order to aid you in this quest. It shall enable you to see and recognize what you seek the moment you lay your eyes upon it. It will also be able to ward off at least some of the Demonic Powers that may be used against you."

"Wait a minute, what do you meant by 'Demonic Powers'? Do you mean Demons? Aren't we at peace with them?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Young one, there a lot of things that you do not know of. Once you step down on Earth, the pact between Heaven and Earth is null. There, the Demons are free to prey upon Angels and other Heavenly Beings."

"WHAT!?" Kagome screeched, gaping at them.

"Don't forget to tell her about those Tempters," Saint Faith reminded.

"Be wary of them, young one, for they are the most powerful type of their kind. Although they do not necessarily attack humans, it is Heavenly Beings such as yourself whom they prey upon. They can tempt and seduce you to abandon everything and follow them to hell where your soul shall be their eternal slave. They are **extremely** **dangerous**—_you must avoid them at all costs_! NEVER agree to follow them to hell for you shall never be able to return to Heaven!" Saint Truth cautioned.

"Here, take this."

A beaded necklace floated from the elevated panel towards her. Its round beads were a bright crimson color with fang-like white beads alternating after every three round beads or so.

Kagome eyed it skeptically.

"That is the Beads of Subjugation. If you ever meet a Tempter whom you cannot refuse or if you are in the greatest of dangers against one, use that against the Demon and say any subduing word and it shall enable you to subdue any Demon," Saint Justice explained.

"Here are your birth certificate, some cash, and the recorded facts about what you seek. Oh, and don't forget to buy some clothes when you get there!" Saint Faith chirped as a parcel appeared before Kagome.

"Now then, take care and good luck, young one. May you be blessed!" The Three Elders voice said as one, with Saint Faith waving at her enthusiastically.

"Wait! I still have some questions I want to ask you—!" She stepped forward, her arm outstretched, her expression incredulous and panicked.

Her feet met nothing and the floor seemed to disappear from beneath Kagome and she began to fall. When she tried to use her wings to fly, she found, to her dismay, that they were already gone.

_"__Dammit it all, I wasn't finished talking yet!'__' _Kagome's scream echoed loudly until it, too, disappeared together with its owner to the world below.

…

**Author's Notes:**

Ha! I'm back you guys! Remember me? Tatsu-chan 16? I changed my penname. I'm back with another Inuyasha fic! Again. Sorry. I've been planning this for months now and I finally gathered the courage to type it. I got the idea when I read the Summary of _**Angel With Attitude**_ by **Michelle ****Rowen**. I haven't found the book yet so I don't know everything that happened except for the Prologue and the First Chapter so I don't think this story will be all that similar with that book. Kagome is pretty much a bad girl here but I still think she's lovable and I adore her personality! She's way more fun this way, I think. (Sweat drop) Anyway, I'm just experimenting. I don't know if Kikyo will appear. Or the other characters. Why don't you guys just please kindly tell me who you want to appear, okay? It'll be easier that way. Thanks!

Well…I'll try to update soon. My other stories too! I'll update them soon, especially **Rated "A" Bodyguard** since I have already finished the next chapter although I haven't finished editing it yet.

**Do me a favor and leave a review please! I just want to know if I should continue this or not. Please? C****omments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc. are welcomed. Thank you for reading the ****prologue**** of **_**When Angels Fall…**_**Till next time!**** (-)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
